Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing drive belts with a small rotation-angle error, wherein the rotation-angle error of a specific drive belt is measured; as well as to a device for performing the method.
Particularly smooth-running drive belts must be used for the belt drive of vibration-sensitive machines, such as machine tools and printing presses. Various studies into the causes of torsional vibrations, such as by Gogolin ("Keilriemen--laufruhig selektiert ?", i.e., "V-belts--selected for smooth running ?", in the periodical Antriebstechnik 28, i.e., Drive Technology 28 (1989) No. 5, pp. 61-64) and H. Peeken et al. ("Auswirkungen von Fertigungsabweichungen auf das Betriebsverhalten von Riemenantrieben", i.e., "Effects of manufacturing errors on the operating performance of belt drives" in Antriebstechnik 29 (1990) No. 4, pp 77-80), describe the various types of belt errors and the possibilities for measuring them. Apart from selection, however, these studies do not indicate any possibilities for obtaining particularly smooth-running drive belts.
According to the foregoing studies, one of the major causes of undesired machine vibrations is rotation-angle errors, i.e., deviations in the transmission of the rotational movement of a real belt drive in comparison with an ideal belt drive.
The rotation-angle errors occurring in belts with endlessly wound strands are attributable primarily to geometrical inhomogeneities in the form of fluctuations in the distance or spacing between the strands and the contact surface of the drive belt and also to other inhomogeneities in the construction of the belt. All of these inhomogeneities arise from the manufacture of the belt and cannot be entirely prevented even by improved techniques for winding and vulcanization.